Sherlock Ficlet collection
by SecretsIWontShare
Summary: this is like a booklet of little stories about the cast of BBC's sherlock. all pairings, situations, genres, everything. i am taking recomendations as well. enjoy!
1. Intro (no genre)

hello, sherlockians.

this is the begining of what i am calling a "ficlet collection".

pretty much, its a collection of short stories. different pairings, situations, and their all very very short.

i will title them, and next to them put what genre they are (sad, romance, AU, and so forth)

there will (hopefully) be at least one for every pairing, and i am taking recomendations in my PM mailbox.

i hope you enjoy, please reveiw, and tell all of your friends!

ps; you dont have to read them in order, its like a boklet of seperate stories. one dosent affect the other.


	2. John's Reichenbach (sad)

So, what If John couldn't handle the loss of Sherlock?

What if one morning he grabbed his phone and went to St. Bart's,

And sent one last text to Sherlock's phone,

Because he was waiting for a reply that would never come?

What if he got to the roof, and sent the text.

"Have you seen the posters, Sherlock? They say 'I believe in Sherlock Holmes'. Well, I still believe in you, love. See you soon."-JW

What if he got up on that ledge too?

What if he just stood for a moment, trying to get into Sherlock's head?

What was he thinking? Feeling?

A buzz comes from his pocket, and he ignored it, and jumped.

The police were checking his lifeless body when a pickpocket swiped the man's phone.

He didn't sell it, he just did one thing.

He deleted the last text the phone received.

"I believe in John Watson" –SH


	3. what if they see us? (mystrade, fluff)

Hello Mr. Lestrade. –RESERVED NUMBER

Gregg was bored at work, sitting back at his desk, letting all of London float by. This text changed that.

Who is this? I'll have you know I am the chief inspector of police, and I don't take kindly to pranking, thank you very much. – GL

I know Mr. Lestrade, and I mean no prank. Its Mycroft. -RESERVED

Gregg sat forward.

Oh, hello. Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Holmes? –GL

Well, yes. I have been thinking about some ideas for the police and I'd like to discuss them. –RESERVED

Um, ok, would you like my email? – GL

No, over drinks. Tonight. 6:00. Barry's Pub on West Palace. –RESERVED

If I didn't know better, I'd say you just asked me on a date, Mr. Holmes. What if were seen? –GL

I control the cameras, Gregg. There's no reason for worrying. –RESERVED

You're not the only man in England with some cameras, Mycroft. –GL

But I'm the only one that's got you. See you soon. -RESERVED


	4. Come Home (fighting, Johnlock)

Sherlock, I am sorry. Now please come back to the flat. –JW

5:13 A.M.

Sherlock, I will do anything. Come back to the flat. –JW

6:20 A.M.

This is ridiculous. Come back, please. I am begging you.

7:05 A.M.

You said you would do anything. Nothing will make you for what you did. –SH

7:08 A.M.

Words cannot express how sorry I am. But please come home. –JW

7:10 A.M

John, what you did is… beyond 'sorry'. –JW

7:11 A.M

I was drunk! –JW

7:13 A.M

Don't you ever use that excuse with me again, John Hamish Watson. You called me a freak, John. –JW

7:15 A.M

You have no idea how bad I feel about this. I was wasted, I crossed a line, I shouldn't have said anything, and I am stupid. Please, just come home. –JW

7:20 A.M

I will need a few hours. –SH

7:23 A.M

To what? Just to think about coming back? Sherlock, please. –JW

7:24 A.M

No, to actually get back to the flat. –SH

7:26 A.M

Where the hell are you? –JW

7:27 A.M

Edinburgh. –SH

7:30 A.M

How did you get to Edinburgh in 2 hours? –JW

7:32 A.M

I know people. –SH

7:33 A.M


	5. That's John Watson?

**Ok, so let me explain. I was thinking (as I often do) and I had an idea. The idea was what if John and Sherlock switched personalities and lives? So, here is my take on John as a high-functioning sociopath and Sherlock the army doctor**

"Ah, Captain Holmes! Welcome back!" Lestrade stood up at his desk to shake the tall man's hand.

"Thank you sir." He handled his cane and shook Gregg's hand. "I was told by a friend you knew someone who I could share a flat with?"

"Um, yeah, I do." He rubbed his chin. "You might not like him."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, he's a bit….. Different. He can look at you and tell you your life story." Lestrade said. He looked past Sherlock. "There he is now."

A short, confidant man strode in, wearing a long black trench coat and a purple scarf. People turned and watched him as he walked, or more like floated.

"John Watson, that's his name." Gregg elaborated. John walked into the room.

"Lestrade, explain why my crime scene is being contaminated." He demanded as he walked in.

"It's not being contaminated, Watson, they're investigating."

"Anderson is not an investigator!"

"Yes he is!"

"Not a proper one!" Watson yelled. He turned to Holmes. "Welcome back from Afghanistan."

"How did you-"Holmes broke off.

"You are looking for a flat mate yes? 221b Baker Street. Stop by some time." Watson looked back at Lestrade. "Anderson. Out."

"No."

"Fine. But then don't come to me when this case turns cold." Watson stalked out. A few moments of silence passed.

"That's him?" Holmes looked at Lestrade. He nodded. "Wow. Really makes an entrance"

"You still want to-"

"Oh god yes."


End file.
